Dean! Is he back!
by PeEk Uh BoO
Summary: ((Paige FanFic)) It's been 2 years since Paige was raped by Dean. But now he's back in her dreamsnightmares.
1. Chapter One: Nightmares

...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::... Chapter One – Nightmares ...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...  
  
Ten cheerleaders' came running through the front doors of Degrassi Community School. They had just won another soccer game against Bardell and were happily showing it.  
  
"Paige! That was an awesome front hand spring!" Manny greeted her happily then ever, ever since the whole situation with Craig and Ashley.  
  
"Hey you! You were great out there." Hazel shouted while walking to Paige.  
  
"Hey! Thanx! You were too. You know it's been so hot out there I need to go freshen up in the washroom." Paige said.  
  
"You do know Dean's school is here right?" A little sound of terror came out of Hazel's mouth.  
  
"So? It's been 2 years. He probably has forgotten about me." Paige said in a very Paige like voice.  
  
Paige walked down the hall and into the washroom. She dropped her cosmetic bag on the sink and went into a stall. There was no one else in the washroom so it was very quite. She then heard the lock on the door. Someone had locked it. She nervously got out of the stall and walked to the sink to wash her hands. She looked by the sink and her bag was gone.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone in here? This is not funny!" She said in a worried voice.  
  
All of a sudden the cosmetic bag came skidding on the bathroom floor to her feet. She bent down and picked it up.  
  
"Hey sprit. Thought I'd never see you again."  
  
"Show yourself! I'm not afraid of you anymore!" Paige said in a sort of confident tone.  
  
Dean walks out of a stall. He was bigger and buffer than the last time she saw him.  
  
"I guess some girls do get hotter every year" He smirked  
  
"What are you doing here?" Paige asked  
  
"I came here for more!"  
  
He was no face to face with her.  
  
"Last time we did it we had tons of fun. Now I want more fun then we had last time."  
  
"No! No! You are not going to rape me like you did last time!" Paige said trying to find a way to get out.  
  
Dean pulls out a knife. And motions her to a corner. Paige walks over then not wanting to get hurt. Dean put the knife away and pushed her down on the cold tile floor. He undid his belt and started to undo his button and zip.  
  
"No! No! I'm not going to let you this time!" Paige shouted trying to get up. But Dean smacked her down.  
  
"No, no, no, please don't! NO!"  
  
Paige kept shouting and turning in her bed. She woke up.  
  
"It was just a dream, just a dream." She calmed herself down.  
  
She then felt a strong sharp pain on her face. She got up to look in the mirror and there as a small cut, bleeding. The same place where Dean slapped her in her dream. Something in the corner of her room caught her eye. It was those shoes she wore to the party.  
  
"I threw those away... why are they here?" Paige said in terror.  
  
There was a note on the window it says:  
  
Hey Sprit – I'm watching you every second. I'll get you again even if I have To kill you.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Paige screamed. Dropped the letter and ran out of her bedroom.  
  
...:::...:::...:::..:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::... I need 3 post before I post chapter two. ...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...  
  
CaLiKuTie 


	2. Chatper Two:Eyes

...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::... Chapter Two – Eyes ...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Paige screamed. Dropped the letter and ran out of her bedroom. ...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...  
  
Paige ran out of her bedroom and turned on all the lights to the house not aware that her parents and Dylan were sleeping.  
  
"Paige, what are you doing up so late turning on all the lights to the house? Is someone in here?" Asked Mrs. Michalchuk. "You're bleeding. What happened?"  
  
"I thought I heard something. I just wanted to be sure no one's in the house. I'm bleeding? Well that's strange." Paige said telling a huge lie. She didn't want her mom to find out she's been having nightmares about Dean.  
  
"Are you sure?" Mrs. Michalchuk asked.  
  
"I'm fine mom. Just go back to bed." Paige said pushing her toward her bedroom.  
  
Paige went backed to her room and locked her window, checked her closet, and under her bed to be sure Dean wasn't hiding. She then closed the door and went to sleep with a lamp on. She wasn't in a very deep sleep when she heard something. She quickly opened her eyes and looked around. Everything was still the same. But... the shoes... the shoes in the corner of her room were gone.  
  
"I know you're in here... I demand you to show yourself!" Paige said trembling.  
  
No answer came. She looked at her clock it was 3:30AM. She only slept for 30 minutes after her nightmare. She couldn't risk anything so she got up turned on her TV. She was going to try to stay awake till morning.  
  
...:::...:::...:::...:::...  
(Next Day)  
  
"Paige... Paige... Paige... wake – up..."  
  
"Huh... where am I?!" Paige said.  
  
"It's me Hazel. You're at school... you feel asleep during math. Is it just me or you look tired then ever?" Hazel asked being a lil nosy. "I didn't sleep at all last night. I had a nightmare about him. Dean. That's how I got this mark on my face. I dreamed that I was in the girl's washroom and he tried... he tried to do it to me again. But I wouldn't let him so he slapped me right on the same spot. Then those shoes I wanted were in my room. After I tossed them in trash. I got a note saying he'll get me even if he may have to kill me. Then the shoes were... gone! It might sound crazy but I'm not lying!" Paige said almost out of breath.  
  
"So you mean... he's haunting you in your sleep?" Hazel asked like the story Paige told didn't make any sense.  
  
"He said he'd be watching me. He'll know my every move."  
  
At that moment she saw Dean in the far corner of the cafeteria walking towards her.  
  
"Hazel! He's here! In this exact same room! Over there at that corner ((pointing))."  
  
"I don't see anything Paige." Hazel said with a wired looking face.  
  
"He's getting closer let's go!"  
  
Paige grabbed Hazel and ran out of the cafeteria.  
  
"You're eyes were probably just playing tricks on you. Don't worry if he was here I would see him." Hazel said in a happy preppy voice.  
  
"I swear! My eye's do not play tricks on me!" Paige shouted angrily.  
  
She stormed off to her locker. She was looking in her locker mirror when suddenly she saw Dean's reflection in it. He was holding a knife. And she heard,  
  
"Sprit, I'm watching you!"  
  
She slammed her locker and went off to class.  
  
"My eyes were not playing tricks with me! My ears were not playing tricks with me! This is real!" Paige shouted under her breath.  
  
She was walking past a kid with his locker open and the light caught something shiny. She looked and it was the shoes.  
  
((Dun dun dun...))  
  
...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...  
Please Review ...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...  
  
CaLiKuTiE 


	3. Chapter Three: Am I crazy?

...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::... Chapter Three – Am I Crazy? ...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...  
  
"My eyes were not playing tricks with me! My ears were not playing tricks with me! This is real!" Paige shouted under her breath.  
  
She was walking past a kid with his locker open and the light caught something shiny. She looked and it was the shoes. ...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...  
  
"Umm... excuse me? I can I see those?" Paige asked talking to the kid.  
  
"Oh, these? Sure, you can have them. They're not mine. I'm thinking it's some practically joke." The kid said in enthusiasm.  
  
Paige took the glass shoes and ran to the nearest girl's washroom. She made sure no one else was in there. And she threw the glass shoes hard until they shattered into pieces.  
  
"Why do you have to do this to me?! Why! You are ready made my life a living hell the 1st time you did it. And now you want to go back and do it all over again! WHY!?" She shouted and slid down the wall crying.  
  
((Knock on the washroom door))  
  
"Paige? Is that you? It's Ashley open up. Hazel told me what happened last night... maybe I can help?"  
  
"No! Okay? You're just going to think I'm crazy!" Paige shouted as she got up.  
  
She walked over and let Ashley in. Her head started hurting so she closed her eyes. Once she did that she saw Dean. Chasing her around Degrassi with a piece of the broken glass shoe trying to cut her. He finally caught her.  
  
Ashley was watching to make sure she was okay. Dean lifted the piece of glass. And took her arm. Ashley saw Paige's hand come up to a point like a person was holding it ((Like how Rick squeezed Terri's arm and made a handprint)). Dean cut Paige's arm about 2 inches long. Ashley stood there watching. She didn't see anyone or anything doing it. But someone/something was cutting Paige. She watched the blood ooze out and couldn't take it and kicked mid air. Turns out she kicked Dean in Paige's dream.  
  
Paige suddenly opened her eyes. And was screaming in pain cuz of the cut. "I... I... kicked him didn't I?" Ashley trembled.  
  
Paige nodded...  
  
..:::..:::..:::..:::..:::.. Paige's House ..:::..:::..:::..:::..:::..  
  
((After dinner))  
  
"Mom, we need to talk." Paige said while walking into her mom's room.  
  
"I'm all opened ears." Mrs. Michalchuk said smiling.  
  
"It's about Dean... I've been having nightmares of him. But it isn't like a dream that you know they aren't there. But these dreams I've been having he's there. Whatever he does in my dreams shows. Shows cut to on the arm this happened today in the washroom. I was getting a headache so I closed my eyes and an image of him chasing me around with a piece of glass. And he cut me." Paige said almost in tears.  
  
"Honey, that's not possible."  
  
"YOU THINK I'M CRAZY DON'T YOU?"  
  
"No, no I don't. Here's the reason. Dean died honey. He died last year. He committed suicide after being accused of rape 3 times."  
  
"He's died? Then why do I get these dreams about him?"  
  
A sound of broken glass echoed through the house. Mrs. Michalchuk ran downstairs to see what happened but never returned. In the morning Paige went downstairs to go to school. She had a run for the door. But on the door was a note I have your mom. I'm after another. Mauhaha. - Dean 


End file.
